Charmed And Cursed
by Dark Angel's Blue Fire
Summary: The Charmed ones are baffled when they meet Myrenna a female vampire with an attitude but what she could she possibly want with their latest innocent?
1. Prologue

Ok guys don't hate me. This is my first Charmed fic and i'm just expirimenting so tell me what u think

Charmed does not belong to me i am nowehere near that talented! I'm just borrowing the characters i will give them back...i promise

Prologue

The Vampires began with Thoran. He was the first. Not wanting to die he made a pact with the great goddess Isis and she gave him the key to immortality. But it came at a terrible price. The price of blood. He would have to drink blood at least once a day to survive. And so became a creature of darkness. A creature of the Underworld.

A creature that would have the world of humans enthralled forever more. But the Goddess tricked him. He was not as immortal as he thought. Sliver and Wood could harm him and if they were put in the right place then kill him. But despite this he lived throughout the centuries with the knowledge that he would live for all eternity.

He began to make others like his own by exchanging blood with his chosen people. And so there were more of them. But he was still unsettled. But then he took a wife. A witch who wanted children as much as he did and he became a father. He had a daughter. Myrena. She was powerful and just what he had dreamed she would be.

There was one problem. She was not the son he had hoped she'd be. But despite this she thrived and proved to be as powerful as he was as a vampire and just as powerful as her mother as a witch making her a force to be reckoned with. Heady with success he strived for other heirs. He got them. Myrena got a brother- Hunter, A sister- Reanna, two twin sisters Tamsin and Helena, another brother Quinn, Another brother Alexander, twins Anette and Stefan and brother Damon. All of them had is power.

All of them had her strength but none of them had her strength as a leader. None of them gave him as much pleasure as a father to watch grow. Until she broke the rules.

She fell in love with a human.

Or Rather found a human soulmate.

Thoran had known his daughter had had tysts with the humans she mixed with looking for other candidates to make into a vampire.

And that was fine.

That was how he had ended up with so many heirs. Tamsin and Quinn now had families of their own. Now he had grandchildren. But his heir had yet to produce her own heir. He wasn't worried their was plenty of time and besides there was no worry of him dying.

Sure the hunts had started not so long ago but he was the first vampire. He was powerful. And he was guarded he was yet to find another to match his strength. Apart from his daughter. And she would never go against him. Or so he had thought.

He had found her in her favourite haunt in the human place. They all looked at him in awe as he approached they were so stupid.

He shook his head. She was engaged in what looked like to him a bit of fun when he felt a pull. He knew what that meant. It filled him with fury. He had felt the same for Meave, his first and only love. The love who give him Myrena but she was a witch. She was one of his own. Besides she had died giving Damon to him and he knew he would never love again. But he felt the pull as he approached his daughter. And knew that this was trouble.

His mood only got blacker. He would not let the heir to his kingdom become weak because her soulmate had arrived. Having a soulmate only meant you had a weakness enemies could go after. Thoran had lost track of the amount of attempts on Meave's life before she died giving him Damon, the last and youngest of his children. He would not that happen to his daughter.

So Thoran had taken his daughters love from her.

He had killed him.

He hadn't wanted too if he was truthful with himself he had felt that same feeling with Meave and knew it had made him strong but the human was not one of them and Theoran had seen it as his daughters down fall. He couldn't lose her.

He had done it for her own good.

Myrena hadn't seen it that way. Very much the opposite.

Myrena had hated him for that but he had known it was necessary. Love only caused problems. And vampires couldn't have those problems especially the princess of all vampires.

Soon she forgive her father and knew he had been speaking the truth when he had told her it was for the best and she turned into the heir he had always knew she would be.

But then 300 years later it had happened again.

The Soulmate had been reborn and Myrena had nearly died keeping him alive in one of the humans foolish wars. That had been one of the most terrifying experiences of his life.

He could not lose his daughter.

And so he had had to kill her love all over again.

And then 200 years later it happened again. And this time Myrena realising what it could mean turned on her father and guarded her soulmate with her own brand of magic. This time around she had discovered just what love was and she didn't want to have to give him up.

It left Thoran no choice.

This time he turned to the Elders for help.

He sought the help from those he had hated most. He sought the help of those who were on the other side of the great divide when it came to magic. But he knew it would be worth it.

He knew it was needed.

He sought the help of the Elders to cloak the lad every time he was born so that she could never find him again.

And he disappeared from the Under world Radar forever.

It had worked but Myrena never forgive her father for his actions and broke away from the clan.

Hunter became heir to the clan and although Thoran never lost touch with his daughter Myrena would have nothing to do with him.

It hurt him but he knew she was in pain so he let her be. He knew one day she would come back to the clan and take up her rightful place at the head of the clan beside him.

But Myrena had other ideas.

Her heart was broken and her father had committed the ultimate crime. Betrayed her in the worst way possible and she knew she could never forgive him for that. But she also knew that although she had felt the Clan behind she would never forget them. Tamsin had screamed when she was leaving but she couldn't stay. Not when John had died so many times because of her.

She became a demon hunter to hide her pain. And her pain was great. So great it felt like there was a black hole somewhere in her heart.

Somewhere where John should have been and now was missing. She cried every time she though of time and what he could have been had he never known her. She thought of the love she would never again have and wiped futile tears from her eyes.

She became 'Ice Maiden' a name that demons feared. She had just finished killing a Dark Lighter that had targeted a White Lighter. Though why she bothered she wasn't quite sure. They were the race that was keeping John hidden and masked from her.

Her head shot up as she felt something. A pull that she hadn't felt for nearly three hundred years and knew. John was somewhere in San Francisco. He was here!

And she knew she had to find him.

She also felt the strongest demonic pull in a long time and knew that if they were close John could be in trouble.

It took about two seconds for her to make up her mind. She stood up and took of through the side allies to the far side of the city.

She headed for the source of the pull.

She wouldn't lose him again.

But she also didn't expect to meet the Charmed Ones hunting either.


	2. Chapter One: Rescuing an Innocent

Im bk sorry for the wait :D

Ok i dont don't own the Charmed Ones or Leo or any of the others though i wish i did :)

Onto my reviewers:

**Donamy: **You can stop pestering me now its here and you can read it and yes the second chapter is coming :p

**Prudencepiperhalliwell: **Thanx i hope you like the next chapter read on...

Charmed And Cursed

Chapter one: Rescuing an innocent

_He knew they had once raised him._

_He knew he had been destined for being the head of the pack. But how could he when they caused so much death and destruction to his kin?_

_He knew he shouldn't be returning here. But hate had consumed all the love he had once had and now he was going after them._

_He stalked the shadows of unknown San Francisco listening for their call. He would kill this time. They had taken everything from him and he was determined that he should take that from them._

_Their call thundered into his ears. Someone had made a blunder. Someone was about to die._

_Someone had attacked the Charmed Ones. He could hear their panic in their howls. The Death Howls echoed through the empty buildings and he narrowed his eyes and plunged into the gloom._

_He had taken them by surprise and the guards were down before they even turned round. He felt nothing. He saw nothing. All he saw was revenge._

_He had once been one of these creatures but they had killed the only true family he had ever had._

_Now he was going to kill theirs._

_If only he could fine the father. The head of the pack._

_Xanth._

_He dived at one creature snarling as loud as any of them. Soon they would know pain._

_The Charmed Ones were coming…._

Piper, Phoebe and Paige were demon hunting. The demon they were after had made the mistake of coming after Chris. Piper was protective enough without the added worry of demon attack so now the Charmed Ones were hunting.

Paige had scyed with the blood of the demon and found him to be injured in one of the alleyways in down town San Francisco. So that was were the Charmed Ones were now headed.

"What did the book say again?" Piper said concentrating on driving "That the Demon was called Xanth and it's not a demon it's a werewolf." She corrected her sister. "Whatever its all the same to me. It's gonna die." Piper said gripping the steering wheel more than was necessary.

"I've finished the vanquish." Paige said looking up from the back where she was scribbling in a notebook. "Where's the potion?" She asked. Phoebe held up a jet-black potion. "This will kick some werewolf ass." She smiled.

Piper pulled over the car and they all got out. Piper looked down the alley and said, "Okay where now?"

As if in answer to her question howls started to echo up the alleyway and deafened them. There was something eerie about the whole thing. "Oh Hell what's their problem?" Piper demanded throwing her hands over her ears in an effort to protect them.

Paige and Phoebe did the same and Phoebe said over the dinn "Death howls. Someone has attacked the pack." "How do you know that?" Paige yelled "Well since I don't have powers at the moment I took to memorising the Book of Shadows."

"Can we have this discussion later?" Piper demanded, "This is hardly the time Pheebs." She said. "You asked."

Phoebe shrugged in her no nonsense way. The walked down the alley they heard snarling and a yell.

"Hell!" Piper screamed picking up her pace her sisters tearing after her.

"Piper wait up!" Phoebe yelled as they plunged into the dark alleyway. "Why do I always end up in heels when we're hunting?" Paige demanded. Phoebe didn't have time to answer. The snarling grew loader and the yells grew louder. The sound of someone in pain.

The sisters came to a stop in front of a closed down muggy building. The snarls grow loader and loader and the howls surround the sisters and Piper grows pale. "Okay guys are you ready?"

They nod determined. She nods turns and blows up the door blocking their way. Once inside she freezes the room. The sisters filter in one by one. They take in the scene around them. They themselves freeze. There is a circle of werewolves and in the middle is a boy. No older than eighteen.

He is frozen and is in fighting stance. He is holding a sword and a gun and gritting his teeth. Everything in his stance is defiance.

The sisters take in the scene. Piper dashes to the centre of the circle and unfreezes the guy in the centre of the circle. He looks at her for a moment and smiles. "I knew you'd come." Then he turns to the wolves. His face turns to horror. "Get out the way!"

He pushes Piper aside and lungs with his sword. The sword meets its mark with deadly accuracy and the wolf screams. The boy twists it free at that moment there is an explosion.

"Piper come on!" Paige has thrown the potion. "Come on we can finish it!" Phoebe screams Piper runs towards her sisters blowing a hole in any of the werewolves that try to get in her way.

"There's no time!" The guy screams as he fires off the last of his ammunition and throws the empty gun at another. "Come on we have to go!"

He pulls the sisters towards the door and turns to Piper. "Call for Leo. Now!" Piper stares "DO IT!" He yells, "They're coming!"

The sound of snarling and howling fills the air. Death howls. Now the pack had turned their attentions from their dead comrades to revenge on the ones that had caused the pack this harm.

The snarling grows louder.

"LEO!"

Myrenna had felt nothing of the one she had searched the world one hundred times over though she knew he was alive. He was alive somewhere on the earth because she felt the old link between them flare and her heart broke all over again.

Because she hadn't been strong enough to stop them.

She would never see him again.

She had left her Clan for that. Forsaken her family. She knew her brothers and sisters still searched for her. She had seen them over the last two hundred years as she killed every demon that crossed her path.

She had seen them. She had spoken with them. She had missed them but she could not, would return with them. Not even after two hundred years the pain was still too great.

It had been a lonely existence stalking the planet alone feeling the bond hum and grow and never knowing where it would lead. Never knowing where he was. But knowing he was somewhere on Earth loving another when he should have loved her.

She often felt green-eyed envy at the thought of someone else being with him and that jealousy consumed her. It should be her. It was _meant _to be her.

Damn her father.

Damn the Elders.

She'd kill every single one of them if she thought she'd get him back. But she knew that it wouldn't work.

Now for the first time she could feel him near her. He was somewhere in San Francisco and she was going to find him. She had been kept from him too long.

Then she heard the calls.

Death Calls.

Werewolves.

He was in the werewolf pit. Her heart lurched into her throat. What was he doing there? She tore through the city feeling for any trace of his life force.

She had to get to him.

A sense of urgency like she had never felt before gripped her system. He was fighting them. He hated them. She could feel his hate radiating on her from across the city.

"Hold on John," She whispered

"Hold on I'm coming I swear I'll be here for you this time. I swear I don't want to leave you."

She flamed up then. She had finally figured out where he was. Where they were doing battle when she felt someone calling for her.

"Not again!" She cursed and flamed up as she was pulled through time and space to answer the call of those she hated the most.

"You still haven't told us how you knew who we were?" Piper said crossing her arms. Phoebe and Paige stood with their sister but despite the seriousness of the situation they had to conceal fits of giggles as Wyatt copied his mother crossing his arms.

He blinked and orbed himself in front of the innocent who turned out to be one of Leo's charges and smiled up at him while his force field came up around him.

Piper said, "Why did he do that?" "Because Jake is half Werewolf." Leo said. "He also happens to be a demon hunter and a persistent one at that." He eyed the teenager before him. "I've told you before not to go back to The Pack."

"They need wiping out." Jake said with a passion that momentarily shocked the sisters into silence.

"But you are not the person to do it Jake. We've been over this." Leo said "and what you're doing is so different?" Jake said his arms crossed. "Its too dangerous for you." Leo said. "Leo, you've been my guardian for as long as I can remember I know you won't let anything happen to me."

"You're the only one that ever cared about me enough." "Why attack those that you are part kin?" Paige asked Jake scoffed. I am no more their kin than you are. " I was bitten after my mother was killed three years ago. They have been chasing me ever since. Leo saved my life. His healing stopped the transformation but I still retain some of their strengths and their weaknesses."

He frowned "I still need to feed." The fury coming off him was apparent.

"That doesn't make you evil Jake." Leo said clapping his charge on the shoulder. "Its ho we use the powers we have that determines who we are. You know I believe in you."

Jake smiled up at the only person that had ever been constant in his life. Leo was like a father, a brother and a friend all rolled into one. He had been there for Jake since his mother had been killed.

He had always been there. Leo was the best thing that had come out of all of this. He regarded Piper and her sisters. "Thanks for getting me out of there."

"You shouldn't have barrelled in there like that you could have been hurt." Piper said, "It's what you do on a daily basis how can you be so hypocritical?" Jake smiled "Because she has Paige and I to rely on if we get into trouble." Phoebe said.

"Who do you have?" "Leo." Was Jake's swift reply. "Of course lately he has decided that he'll ignore my calls." He shot at Leo. Leo was about to answer when Piper said, "Join the club."

Leo turned to Piper and said, "You know it's important to me." "And the boys aren't?" Piper shot back. "That's why I'm doing it because I want them to be safe."

He turned to Jake "Speaking of which the other Elders told me you have to stick with me for a little while. The demon's resurfaced." "Aww Leo! She won't be able to see me!"

"That's not the point and you know it. I'm not having you in danger. Not after all this time Jake." "Wait, hold up!" Paige said interrupting the conversation.

"What do you mean?" "He's one of my charges that I cloak." Leo said. Piper went pale. She remembered what had become of Leo the last time she had come into contact with one of his cloaked charges.

"It's not like that Piper." Leo said reading her expression. "The Elders have made me cloak Jake permantly. He is wanted by a high level demon and has been for some time. I've always been Jake's protector. Although he doesn't help me."

Leo shot Jake a look that said no more hunting. "Fine. Until she goes back below ground." "That's all I ask." Leo said.

He stiffened and the girls and Jakes looked up as they heard the telltale jingling that signalled an Elders summons or communication.

"What is it?"

Phoebe asked as soon as she was sure the communication was finished. "There's a gathering of underworld leaders now in the Source's old residence. I have to cloak you and allow you to witness it."

"Come on then." Paige said, "Then maybe we can help Jake." Jake smiled. "Stay here!" Piper warned and said "Ok Leo a little help."

He waved his hand at her and all three sisters felt the tingling sensation of a cloak being placed on them and the whirling sensation of moving.

They were going to the Underworld.


	3. Chapter Two: Sparring For A Charge

Ok guys i'm back sorry for the wait i just hope it was worth it i hate to disapoint you all.

I don't own Charmed Just the plot Jake and Myrenna

To my reviewers:

**DonAmy: **Thanx but that wouldn't be because you're biased now would it? lol thanx for the review any how it still is nice to hear

**Bluley: **Thanx for the review it meant alot and i'm sorry you had to wait for the next chapter but i have updated. Here it is! Read On...

Charmed And Cursed

Chapter Two: Sparring for a Charge

Myrenna paced her magically enforced cage like a caged animal. Higher-level demons surrounded her outside the boundary of the cage. They were all hooded and kept their gaze averted.

Myrenna was pissed off. She hated the things before her on principal but now she hated them even more. They had stopped her from getting to John.

That meant war. She paced the cage and every so often killed a demon that came too close through the bars of her cage. Then she turned her powers on the cage looking for away out.

One hooded figure stepped forward seemingly unafraid of Myrenna and what she could do. "We have a deal for you." The speaker said.

Myrenna stopped her onslaught on the cage and smiled at the speaker. "Sorry I don't so deals with demons." "Yes but this an unusually fair offer. We want you to kill and Elder for us."

Myrenna stopped and stared. "Elder's don't come out into the open." She said. She should know. She'd walked the earth long enough to know the habits of the Elders.

Damn she herself had hunted for them long enough but to no avail. Now the foulest creatures on the planet were offering her chance to get her revenge.

She listened.

"This one does." The Speaker said smiling under his hood knowing he had her attention. "He's been causing a bit of problem in our ranks. Many of us have lost our life to him. We want him destroyed." Myrenna stared.

Now she had a problem. On the one hand she had the unbearable hate she had for demons and on the other she had the ice-cold fury she had let fester for the Elders.

This offered her an unmissable chance to strike back at the Elders for what they had done to her.

"He seems to be my job well." Myrenna shrugged blowing up another few demons. "Besides what's in it for me?" Even though she knew that killing an Elder would be enough.

"We can pay you." One hissed. Myrenna laughed, "I've been around enough to accumulate more wealth than I can possibly spend." Then a thought occurred to her.

He eyes grew huge and then she narrowed them. She smiled slyly. "Ok I'll kill the Elder" there were applause and yelling. She blew up another demon that came too close. She yelled above the noise to make herself heard "If you can get me the power to Orbe."

The cheering stopped abruptly and an uneasy silence fell. "My Lady," One demon came forward. "What you are asking cannot be done. You know we cannot get you what you ask."

Myrenna shrugged. "Those are my terms. Get me the power to Orbe or the deal is off." She threw her hands up and in a blast of gold was gone.

There was uproar in the Demon Ranks. They had no idea how to do as she asked. How could they manage this? It was impossible.

At the back of the hall three hooded figures stand unnoticed. They look like any other demon in the hall and watched the proceedings without moving although one of their number had been close to committing serious murder.

The other two managed to keep her fury in check so not to give themselves away even though they were cloaked and invisible to the demon eye.

Phoebe leant forward and whispered to her sisters. "This is serious. They are going to kill an Elder!" "No!" Piper said her fury apparent "They want to kill Leo! He's the only Elder on earth. I won't let her. I'll kill her first!"

"Shhh!" Paige warned as a demon stalked out into the hall. "Paige," Piper said her anger barely in check "they can't see us!" "But they can hear us." Paige hissed as another demon strides past.

"I don't care!" Piper hissed back. "We have to get to Leo." Phoebe and Paige had never seen Piper this agitated for a long time and Paige smirked, as she knew that it proved Piper still loved Leo.

She was going to get them back together if it killed her. "We had better go. She could be anywhere now." Silently they called for Leo and under the noses of hundreds of demons the Charmed Ones were pulled out.

"They want to kill you." Piper said to Leo. Leo didn't seem to be shocked by this news. He shrugged "I've been doing some damage to the demon ranks. It stands to reason they would want me out the way."

"They are not going to kill you!" A voice said they turned and Jake walked into the room. "I won't let them. Your all I have left I can't lose you too." "Jake, nothing will happen to me." Leo said soothingly.

Piper was pacing. "Leo you don't know that! What if…" She stopped as Leo appeared in front of her. He made her look him in the eye. I'm not going anywhere Piper. I promise!"

Then he went silent. Piper had seen that look often enough to know he had thought of something. "What?" She said, "I have an idea." He said quietly. "What is it?"

"We need to find her before the demons do. We need to make a deal with her to see our side. We need her here. We need to find out what she knows."

Piper objected straight away. "No way on this planet am I going to be civil with her!" She said with venom her sisters had never heard her use before. "Piper honey it has to be done."

"Not at the expense of your life it doesn't!" Piper shot back. "Piper, there are bigger things at stake than me here. If she gets the power to Orbe then all the White Lighters and the Elders are in danger. That's more important than just me." "Not to me it isn't." Piper said sullenly.

"Nor me!" Jake said coming into the room his eyes burning. "It's the only way." Leo said looking between them both. "There are more lives at stake here. Besides she seems to be walking the line between good and evil. If we can get he to see our point of view she might not be such a threat after all."

Piper knew Leo's thinking was the best way to combat the new threat that had surfaced but to do so meant that she would have to put Leo in danger and she just couldn't lose him. She just couldn't. And as much as she knew Leo was capable of taking care of himself, he had more power than most but he still was in danger.

And a lot of it.

Piper shook her head "I can't lose you Leo. I need you." Leo looked at his wife and his eyes burned with emotions the people watching in the room couldn't name but he stood his ground.

"We can search for her and I can offer her a deal and you three can come with me as back up." He turned to Jake and before he even said anything "No. Don't even think about it." "Aww Leo. No way am I staying here when you're in danger after everything you've done for me I am not sitting here doing nothing when I might be able to help."

"And I'm not letting you expose yourself not when I _know _that the danger I have guarded you from has resurfaced. No, you are to stay here and wait. I'll be fine." He turned to Phoebe. "Phoebe can you find her? We need to find her fast."

Myrenna paced the empty rooftop furious. Damn the demons and their call. Now she couldn't sense him and panic flooded her. Had the werewolves managed to hurt him?

She would never forgive herself if that were the case. But she knew it couldn't be if John had been killed or hurt she'd know. Just because he was cloaked from her, just because she couldn't see him didn't mean she didn't feel his pain. She knew he had been hurt before she had felt the pain blaze through him and she had flew into a rage because she couldn't be there for him.

But this wasn't like then. It was just frustration that he was so close yet so far. He could be stood behind her and she wouldn't know any different. It infuriated her.

Her old hate of her father and the Elders resurfaced and she had to breathe to keep it under control.

Breathe… 

She forced herself to breathe. Not to think about it just to get back under control. They couldn't keep him from her forever. She would find him. Now she knew he was here somewhere she was determined that it would be this time he was reunited with her.

She lent on the rail running round the top of the roof and let the breeze caress her face. She needed to think. At least she knew he was here somewhere, that was more than she had known in centuries.

She would find him. She would.

She had to.

She didn't think she was able to live another lifetime without him. Not this time. She didn't think she'd survive.

Just then she heard a noise behind her and spun round.

There were three witches and a…

She blinked. She couldn't believe it. If she wasn't mistaken that was an Elder. Stood right there in front of her.

The rage came back. But this time it was ice-cold hate. Now they'd know what they'd done to her.

She watched them approach growing more and more cold with every step. Just one wrong move and they'd see all the fury of the Ice Maiden. She was walking the edge and she was more than ready to choose which side to fall…

Piper was still wholeheartedly against this idea. It was the worse idea her sisters and her husband had ever had. And the only reason she was coming along was because she refused to let anything happen to him.

They'd be nothing left of her if anything happened to him. She'd tried to fight it, but now there was just no point. She might as well admit to herself. She had. She was totally in love with Leo. As much as she had been before he became an Elder. As much as she had been when they first got together.

Even more so. She needed him. She wasn't going to let anything happen to him. Not now.

She regarded the figure across the expanse of roof just as the figure was regarded them. Everything about this told Piper it was wrong. The woman whoever she was had stepped over the evil side of the line too much to be trusted in her opinion.

But her opinion apparently didn't matter. She watched the figure approach and Leo stepped out to meet her. "Hi." Leo said, "My name is Leo Wyatt."

Myrenna saw red.

Leo Wyatt. The name echoed through her head. It had haunted her for years. He was the White Lighter that had cloaked John from her this time. She had found that out at least. She had been searching for so long she had managed to find out who the White Lighter was that was cloaking John in this lifetime.

The ways and means weren't exactly legit but when it came to John she never cared.

Now she was facing this White Lighter turned Elder. He was the only thing standing in her way. He was blocking her from John. He was keeping John from her.

So _he _was the Elder the demons were after. She knew now that she would have no qualms about killing him.

She bent and got ready to lunge at Leo. Straight at his throat. Screw the bounty. If Leo was dead then John's cloak would drop.

That would be worth everything. It wasn't something she was going to let pass up.

She screamed and lunged.

Piper saw the women's eyes narrow and that was all the warning they got before she was on top of Leo, her fangs extended aiming for his throat.

Piper screamed and she Phoebe and Paige scrambled to help Leo. Piper couldn't get a clean shot at her because she and Leo were struggling on the deck. "Leo! Orbe away!" Paige yelled.

But Myrenna was one step ahead of them. She knew Elders hated conflict and so she grabbed his orbes as he tried to orbe away and threw him across the rooftop and diving at him again.

"Leo!" one of the witches yelled. Leo, Myrenna discovered was not like most Elders he fought back and with a ferocity that surprised her. He had control over lightening and used it. He got a clear shot at her and she felt the bolt burn her and then she regenerated and lunged again.

Myrenna had never lost control like this for centuries but it was a back log of things, things she'd forced herself to remain hidden and now faced with the one person who had the power to keep the one thing she loved away from her she let all her fury free.

One of the witches managed to get a shot in and her arm exploded in pain. It smoked from the impact but it wasn't enough to stop her completely not at all.

She was about to go in for the kill when something rammed into her and threw her to the very end of the roof top as far away from Leo Wyatt as was possible. She tried to get back to him but now the witches had a handle on her and there was something blocking him.

Piper watched horrified as Jake sped across the roof top faster than anything she had ever seen and threw the vampire, because that was what she was, across the roof top. When she tried to get to Leo again Jake stopped her from getting any closer.

He was one of the best fighters Piper had ever seen but it wasn't that that was making it hard for her to concentrate it was the fact that it was blatantly obvious that the female vampire could not see him.

Then Piper realised that this was the "demon" that Leo had worked so hard to guard Jake from and she yelled, "GET HIM THE HELL OUT OF HERE NOW!" Paige didn't hesitate she ran at him and orbed him out.

Something gave way and that gave Myrenna a clean shot at Leo but the witch ran in her way and said "Don't kill him I love him!" That stopped Myrenna cold.

Looking between them she had finally realised who they were. The witches were he Charmed Ones and Leo was the eldest Piper's husband. She looked between them once more and then fell to her knees and screamed.

The scream echoed round the rooftop and Piper thought that if the whole of San Francisco hadn't heard it then it would be a miracle.

Then she looked at them her Ocean Blue eyes were filled with fury but more profound was than that was the pain.

"How can you do it?" She screamed. "How can you do the exact same thing as me and then deny me what you have?"

She looked at them and instead of seeing guilt and relish on their faces they saw only confusion.

Her fury was leaving now. Where it had been was a massive empty black hole. She had regained her head enough to look at things rationally. She stood hating them more than she had before but she realised that they had no idea what she was talking about.

"Who are you?" Piper asked still shielding Leo. "My name is of no matter," Myrenna said shortly. As soon as she said it she knew it had been the wrong thing to say but she didn't care.

The Charmed Ones maybe powerful but she was a half witch half vampire hybrid and had had thousands of years to master the power she could wield. She had more control than they ever would.

"Okay," Piper said gritting her teeth "If your not going to give a name you can tell us why the hell you just tried to kill Leo." Myrenna suddenly found herself respecting the Eldest Charmed Sister she had guts.

Myrenna could respect that.

Myrenna turned at looked at them. She realised they truly didn't know. That had her thinking. Did _they_ believe that if Leo knew the true nature of his charge he might not be so willing to shield him…

She stopped herself mid thought. None of that mattered. He was still an elder and he was still the one person that was shielding John from her.

"We meant you no disrespect." Leo said. Myrenna looked at him he was healing quickly despite the beating she had given him. "We wanted your help." She scoffed "What on Earth would you want my help for?"

"We thought we could give you a better bargain than the demons." Piper spat the sentence so venomously that Myrenna took an involuntary step back. "But obviously you don't have to have the power to Orbe to murder to him so maybe we'll just leave and I'll kill you the next time you come for him."

Myrenna believed if there was a way to kill her then Piper Halliwell could find it. Myrenna discovered that she had made a huge mistake in touching something that obviously belonged to Piper and knew that her best chance of reaching John now was not through violence but acceptance that Leo had no idea what he had kept from her.

She was almost positive of this now. She flipped her hair away from her face and Leo's eyes focused on her collar bone. "Which clan are you?" Damn!

They were good. "None. I don't have a Clan, not anymore." She turned away to cuff away the tears that had leaked through her barrier and then she turned back. "Look I hate Elders as much as I hate demons but I'm willing to do something for you since you have something I want."

"Oh really?" Piper said, "What's that?" "You're cloaking a Charge. He'll be about eighteen now. I want him."

Jake… 

It occurred to Leo the same time as Piper and they knew without a doubt that it was Jake. Piper had seen for herself that the Vampire hadn't seen him. The only question that remained now was

Why? 

"Why do you want him?" Leo said his eyes narrowing if there was one thing he would willingly fight about it was his charges and the Vampire had gave them no reason to trust her just every reason _not too._

"That doesn't matter-" Myrenna started to say when Piper cut across her "Hey, you might not want to give your name Lady but that Charge is under our protection for a reason. We want a damn good reason why we can trust you with him before we let him anywhere near you."

Myrenna stopped cold. No one ever said No to her. _No one _that just made her respect of Leo Wyatt and Piper Halliwell go up another notch. Okay so if she couldn't get him that way then…

"What if I did something to make you trust me?" She asked "Like…" Piper said

"Like help you get rid of the leaders of the Vampires. I know its something the Elders would want."

Ok So what did you guys think?

Chapter three will be here soon...


	4. Chapter Three: Deal

Okay i know its been ages since i updated but can you forgive me i've been so busy.

Okay i dont own Charmed. I wish i owned Leo but i dont. I'm so borrowing the characters for a stroy.

Now onto my reviewers.

**Don Amy: **Thanx for the review and heres the next chapter so read on...

Charmed And Cursed

Chapter three: Deal?

Piper and Leo stared at her. Piper still wasn't sure what to believe. In fact she was willing to believe that it was bullshit. But…Just maybe…

"You're willing to sell out the leader of your race for the cloak on this charge to be lifted?" She scoffed. Did this vampire think she was born yesterday?

"For this charge yes." Myrenna said without a hesitation regarding them both. She knew it would shock them, but she also knew it was true. For John she would do anything.

Leo glanced at Piper and shrugged. Then he turned to Myrenna and said, "I'll see what the Elders say and then get back to you." Myrenna raised an eyebrow. "You're an Elder why do you have to consult the others?" "Because I'm not the best Elder. I break rules." He looked at Myrenna and she smiled. "You do?" "We do." Piper said holding his hand. "So I have to consult the other Elders."

That settled it then. Leo Wyatt had no idea why he was cloaking John. He had probably been told one evil or another was out to kill him because had they been told the truth she could tell Leo would have put up a fight.

Now she had to get them to trust her.

And after that little stunt of nearly killing Leo she didn't think Piper Halliwell would be a person that would change first impressions without good reason. Myrenna decided this was her new mission.

Getting Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt on her side and she had doubt that it would not be the easiest thing she had ever done. Maybe the only way she could do it was to do the unthinkable.

Really do what she had suggested. She had to kill the leader of the Vampires. She had to kill the most powerful vampire in existence.

She would have to kill her father.

But then she thought of what it would feel like to see and feel and hear John again. It had been so long since she had last seen him and all because of her father and the Elders she knew she had to do it.

For John.

Leo looked at her and said, "I assume you can find the manor?" Myrenna looked at them and then nodded. "Am I free to make my own way there?" Piper looked at her hard. "Yes. But I swear you put one foot wrong and I will find a way to kill you, understand?" Myrenna nodded.

"Perfectly." She adjusted her top and then faded out. Piper looked at Leo. "I don't trust her and I don't like her." She said blandly. "I know but this is an opportunity we can't afford to pass up."

"No kidding." Piper mummured.

"I've got to go to the Elders I'll drop you off at the mansion." "I really don't like this Leo. And I don't trust her." Piper said, "I know." Leo said quietly but it's the only plan we have right now."

Piper sighed. "I know." Then she looked up at him. "A little help." He smiled and said "I'll see you back at the manor." And waved his hand making her orbe out. He let out the breath he had been holding and went to face the Elders.

"No! No absolutely not." Zoin the head Elder said looking at Leo. "But this could be the only way we'll ever get rid of Theoran." Leo said. He looked at the Elders and he knew they knew it was true but they weren't willing to budge on this. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't drop the cloak. I could do it without the will of the Elders but I choose to consult you."

"She will endanger the boy's life. She is the reason he was cloaked in the first place." "But she's a vampire." Leo said. "Yes she's dangerous but there has to be a reason for her behaviour a reason you don't seem to be giving me." "She is dangerous. She is one of the most powerful forces on the earth. She broke away from her clan and has been at large ever since." Zoin said looking at Leo.

"It is to dangerous to contemplate even lowering the cloak never mind actually doing it." One of the other Elders piped up. Leo recognised as Daremis "But why?" Leo asked. "I have been asking this question for the last half an hour and no one seems to be answering my question."

The Elders went silent. That was all Leo needed to know. "Am I to understand that I am cloaking Jake for his own safety but they might be reasons I might not like?" No one said a word.

"And you wonder why I have no trust in you anymore." Leo shook hid head. "I have a deal for you." The Elders leant back a moment but Leo could tell they were listening.

"I will allow the cloak to remain in place but I shall be keeping an eye on Myrenna and if she carries out her end of the bargain and I can see she has no alternative motives then I will give her what she wants."

"I forbid it." Zoin said. "Under no circumstances can that cloak be taken away. You must trust our judgement Leo. This is for Jake's own good." "And some how I am beginning to doubt that it is." Leo said.

The Elder blinked but said nothing. "Leo you must judge our judgement." Leo laughed.

"And since when have I had reason to trust it? You've taken everything from me. You wouldn't let me marry Piper, you all thought Wyatt was too powerful. You didn't help when Chris was in danger so give me one good reason why I should trust you now!"

"Because Jake's life depends on it." Zoin said. There was no emotion in his voice and somewhere deep down Leo knew he was just saying that because besides Piper and his boys Leo's weakness was his charges.

Yet he also knew the vampires were a threat. So he nodded. "Fine." Zoin nodded and said, "I knew you would see sense." Leo smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. "No Zoin you mistake me."

"I am going to take Myrenna up on her offer and if she comes through then I will think about lowering the cloak. After I find out the true reason for its use in the first place."

With a nod to the other Elders in attendance Leo orbed out. The Elders sat in silent shock but knew that they had no control over what Leo did. His charges were his and as an Elder he had the same right as they did to drop cloaks.

They just hoped to the Heaven that Leo decided it against it.

But knowing Leo it was only a matter of time.

Leo orbed back into the Manor and found Piper to be holding Jake in one room while Paige and Phoebe help Myrenna in another.

They knew that Myrenna wouldn't be able to see Jake but they didn't want to take the chance that she would realise the charge was here. Although Piper knew that if she calmed down long enough to concentrate she might.

Leo orbed into where Phoebe and Paige where only to be promptly blew up by Myrenna.

At that moment Jake had managed to get past Leo and went into a rage seeing the vampire blow up his guardian.

He had realised that he was drawn to the mysterious female vampire but wanted nothing to do with her if she kept hurting the one parent figure he had ever had. Piper promptly froze the scene as Leo orbed back in.

"What is her problem?" Paige demanded.

"The fact that I am cloaking Jake would seem to have something to do with it." Leo said sensibly

"Yeah well he's not exactly her friend right now." Piper said shooting a glance at Jake.

"What did the Elders say?" Phoebe said turning to Leo. "They said no deal. I, however say deal."

"What?" Piper asked. "Well I say that if she can deliver and bring down the vampire threat then she should be allowed to have Jake. If I can find out the true reason for his cloak. Because I really think the Elders are not giving me everything."

"That wouldn't surprise me." Paige said darkly.

"Is that such a good idea?" Piper asked frowning at her husband. "I don't trust her Leo and she plainly hates you. That makes me hate her."

"I know." Leo sighed. "But right now it's the only plan we have."

The charmed ones looked at each other. That t least was all too true. There was too much they didn't know about this situation and it was starting to really piss them off.

So all they had was a plan they weren't even sure would be the best in the long run.

Although judging from Jake's reactions to her so far if she didn't change her plan of action he would never go near her anyway.

Piper unfroze the scene and Myrenna looked at them with intentional disinterest.

Leo looked at her and said, "If you get rid of the Vampire threat then I will lower the cloak surrounding my charge."


	5. Chapter Four: Unseen Hate

Ok guys i'm back again with the fourth chapter i know its been ages i really do need to get my act together!

**Disclaimer: **I dont own Charmed though i wished i own Leo... Oh well.. I do however own Myrenna and Jake well that's something i suppose...

To my reviewers:

**Dragon-In-My-soul: **Thanx for the review here is the next part of the story i hope you like it! Read on!

**Topkitten: **Thanx for the review! i'm pleased you like the story! This chapter has to be deadicated to you becuase you've reviewed nearly every one of my stories! Thank- you! And i hope you keep reading!

Charmed And Cursed

Chapter four: Unseen Hate

Myrenna stared at Piper and Leo expecting there to be a joke in there somewhere there had to be. An Elder willing to hold up their end of the deal? Impossible. Yet Leo seemed quite willing.

But that was Leo. It was different. He obviously had no idea of the real reason he was cloaking John because Myrenna suspected now she was calm enough to analyse it properly that the cloak would have probably been dropped long ago.

She noticed that the other two sisters were missing from the room. She frowned Myrenna had heard that the Charmed Ones dealt with threats together but here Piper was stood alone with Leo Wyatt the one thing keeping her and John apart.

The temptation to rip Leo limb from limb was almost too much to take but she reasoned then that at the blink of an eye Piper would give the word and John would be taken from her altogether.

Yes, Myrenna decided, Piper Halliwell would be a formidable ally but if you pissed her off as Myrenna had then you made one hell of an enemy. Leo seemed to have forgotten that episode in the roof.

For the moment anyway. He seemed to be willing to make the deal. And Myrenna reasoned it had been a good one but now that left her in a rather difficult position. Whichever way she looked at it she was going to loose someone she loved.

To get to her soulmate, her other half she would have to kill the king of the vampires, and that of course meant, being who she was, she would have to kill her own father.

But if she didn't then the deal would be off and Leo would never release John from his cloak believing him to be in danger from her.

Now the only question was, whom did she choose? No matter how angry she was at her father she still did love him and if she killed him she would have to become head of the clan herself.

But then at least if she did that then she could prove to the Charmed Ones that the vampires would not be a threat anymore and that John would be safe.

John. For centuries he had been the only being in her thoughts. The only reason she had not given up and died. Now she was being presented an opportunity to see him again.

It came at such a high price that it made her hesitate. But then she remembered he was her life.

"I'll do it." She said.

And with those three words she signed her fate. She was going to have to kill the most powerful of all the vampires. Her father. She just hoped The Ice Maiden name didn't fail her when she needed it most.

Piper watched the vampire closely. They knew next to nothing about her other than she wanted Jake and she was willing to kill one of her own kind to get him. This didn't make sense.

Piper felt sure there was something she was missing, something she wasn't been told. It all came back to the Elders. Leo had almost told her that there was something they were keeping from him.

Piper rolled her eyes. She just knew it. Despite the fact they were on the same side it felt like they were not. The Elders were just as bad as the Underworld sometimes.

They got more information from the demons they managed to capture than they did from the Elders and to be blunt, it pissed her off. It was almost like they were fighting for the other side and not the side of good.

Had they not learned that even though Leo and Piper were involved and now had two children to think of that they could work effectively and take out the bad guys and what was more they made a good team.

So they bent the rules slightly and yes, they had broken them by marrying in the first place but the Elders had given their blessing in the end so why did it still feel like they were running up against a brick wall.

Now Leo had took matters into his own hands and by offering the female vampire a way to get what she wanted they could learn more about her. It was obvious she walked a fine line between good and evil occasionally crossing into one or another and everything pointed to the fact it had something to do with Jake.

Thinking of this Piper spun round and saw Jake watching with narrowed eyes from the corner of the dining room. He caught Piper's eye and she shook her head. "No." She mouthed "Stay there." Piper chanced a look at Leo and his eyes had glazed over it was obvious, at least to her, that he was having a heated discussion with Jake.

At that moment thankfully Paige and Phoebe appeared and pulled him forcefully from the room.

She turned back to the vampire. "Okay listen and listen closely." Myrenna looked at Piper. Usually witches were weary of vampires but Piper seemed unfazed and her hatred and distrust of Myrenna was evident from here. This was really going to be difficult.

_Way to go! _Myrenna snarled to herself _another consequence of acting before you think now the one person that could actually help you hates your guts. Well done._

"If we are going to this we want to know why you want to wipe out your own race for the sake of one charge. Seems a bit extreme." Myrenna knew it would probably be best to tell Piper what she wanted to know, but she couldn't not yet. She didn't want to make herself believe she could have John back and then loose him again if everything went wrong.

She didn't want to face the fact she might loose him. She knew that the Charmed Ones would need to know the story soon enough but right now she was content to let them make their own conclusions.

Piper watched the vampire's face carefully and knew right away that they were going to get nothing out of her. She either was unwilling to share her story or wasn't stable enough yet to tell it. That only heightened Piper's suspicions that there was more to this than people were letting on.

Leo said, "Give her a chance." His voice was so low that Piper nearly missed it and Myrenna certainly had caught in her thoughts.

Piper just shrugged she did not like her and nothing would change that. But she was willing to give her the chance if Leo was. "Okay if you don't want to tell us that tell us your name."

Myrenna looked up and blinked. That wouldn't hurt would it? She looked at Leo. The only problem was Leo had been a White Lighter a long time he might know…

Oh hell…what would it matter? They would all know soon enough. "Myrenna." She said quietly. She studied their faces. They remained blank. Okay maybe that hadn't been as bigger risk as she thought.

If she had said Theoran's daughter then she was sure Leo would have known but she could bet that the Elders hadn't told him anything about her since he was cloaking John and seemed to have no idea about the real reasons why.

So the Elders screwed their own as well? Well didn't that just make sense? Myrenna suddenly found that she had more and more respect for the couple in front of her despite her best efforts to do no such thing.

Not that she would tell them that of course. No, that would never do. No. She might respect Leo Wyatt but that didn't mean that if she got the chance she wouldn't blow him up.

Despite herself she couldn't stop herself from feeling hate. Hate she knew was no longer earned but it was a hard habit to kick and it was better to have someone to blame other than you.

The hate came over her in a cloud and before she knew she had sent an energy ball at Leo. Leo exploded but she knew then she had made a grave mistake because at that moment Piper exploded and Myrenna saw a wave of power coming at her.

The wave hit her with the pressure of a tonne of bricks and she was slammed into the wall opposite and before she could gather her breath she felt something else slam into her.

The power of that force knocked her unconscious and she swore she felt John in the room.

As she was knocked out she heard Paige and Phoebe shout, "NO!" And then everything went black.


	6. Chapter Five: Blind Fury

Hey guys i'm back again! Here is chapter five!

**Disclaimer: **I own Myrenna, Jake and the plot!

**Reveiwers:**

**DonAmy: **Thanx for the review! Took you long enough to read it but then again its taking me ages to update so i guess we're even see you in the next chapter ;-)

* * *

Charmed And Cursed

Chapter five: Blind Fury

Jake had seen red when the female vampire had she had made Leo explode. He had disappeared in a cloud of white light, and although Jake knew Leo couldn't die he always panicked.

Leo was the only thing even resembling that of a parent he had left he didn't think he could handle another loss he just didn't have it in him.

He couldn't.

He wouldn't.

And he would defiantly not lose Leo. So when Leo disappeared Jake had just gone into attack mode. e He

He had thrown him himself into the room and at the vampire that saw to do Leo harm. He hadn't thought about the danger to himself. It hadn't even occurred to him. He had just thrown himself at the vampire with all the hate and the fury he could muster.

He had lashed out and screamed his challenge at the one who sort to take away the one stable thing in his life away. The vampire had no right. He had not battled long and hard to have Leo snatched from him by a vampire with an attitude problem! A vampire that obviously had no care for anyone in the world.

Jake snarled, he hated people like her. He hated beings like her they where the reason there was good and evil in the world in the first place. He screamed and she fell to the floor under the force of his lunge.

She screamed in shock and failed trying to get to him but he was too fast and then Phoebe and Paige were hauling him off her and Paige orbed him away he was snarling and cursing all the way.

They landed again and Jake went to make a break for the door but Paige stood in his way. "Oh no you don't!" She said holding her arms out towards him in an effort to calm him down.

"Paige I have to help Leo!" He yelled. "I have to help him I can't lose anyone else especially him!" Paige's face showed sympathy and compassion but all she said was, "You should know by now that Leo can handle himself." "I don't care!" Jake said stubbornly still trying to reach the door. "Well I do." Paige said not moving and making impossible for Jake to get past her.

"How about you calm down and then maybe I'll let you out this room hmm?" Paige asked lifting an eyebrow in challenge. Usually Jake would have known enough to see the sense of the argument and clam down but right now all he cared about was making sure Leo was ok.

At the back of his mind he knew Leo had survived much more than a vampire attack but for some reason Jake just knew that this would be worse. He did not how or why but he did not trust the female vampire downstairs as far as he could throw her.

Paige waiting for an answer and seeing, as none was very forthcoming she scowled and said, "All right how about I call Leo up here then?" Jake frowned at her.

"No offence Paige but this White Lighter thing? You totally have not got it yet." Paige coloured and then smiled slightly and shrugged. "I haven't really had the opportunity to "get it", as you put it, yet." Jake smiled and said, "Sorry I'm just used to Leo." "You and me both kiddo." Paige said rolling her eyes.

"So will you call Leo then?" Jake wanted to know trying to keep the optimism out of his voice. "Of course." Paige said nodding. "He may not come right away though. That was some scene down there." At this Jake's face turned to thunder.

"If you had let me I would have sorted it out!" "And got yourself killed?" Paige shot back. "I don't think so." Jake scowled. "I may only be eighteen but I've handled more than one vampire with an attitude. I've had too. That's why I can't loose Leo he's the only stable thing in my life."

Paige's eyes became soft with compassion. "We would never do anything to actively put Leo in any danger he means more to us that you can ever know." Then without saying anything else she shouted. "Leo!"

He was surprisingly quick and orbed in, in a matter of seconds. "Leo you're ok!" Jake had never felt relief like it and threw himself at Leo who was shocked to say the least, after all it wasn't often that Jake allowed for this type of emotional exchange but seeing his charge clinging to him he returned the hug with enthusiasm.

They pulled apart and Paige who was watching this with an open mouth saw just how affective a White Lighter Leo was to his other charges not just the sisters. Paige had never really seen Leo in action outside what he did for the sisters, sure she knew he had other charges but she had never stopped to consider how her brother-in-law affected other lives for the better.

She realised then how much she herself loved Leo not just as a brother in law but as her White Lighter.

"I'm always ok Jake," Leo said as he pulled apart from his young charge. "You know that." "Today I thought you weren't gonna be." Jake said. "She wants to kill you Leo I know it."

Leo had never lied to any of his charges before. He had certainly withheld the truth but he had never lied to any of them. He wouldn't start now. "Yes, she does."

Jake started. He knew Leo was one of the most truthful of the White Lighters but that wasn't the point. "She is?" He asked in a small voice. "Leo you can't leave me." Jake said looking more like the lost boy Leo had taken care of all those years ago than ever.

"Myrenna is just upset she believes I have wronged her though I can't understand why. I have been in worse situations than the one I find myself presently in. She is hurting Jake and when I get to the bottom of why we may understand better."

"I DON'T CARE!" Jake exploded. "Keep your voice down!" A new voice said. They turned and found Piper coming in the doorway. "Phoebe is watching the vampire. I need to talk to Jake."

Paige nodded and left to help Phoebe with their newest demon venture while Leo and Piper surveyed Jake. "We have to get you out the house." Piper said. "Why?" Jake wanted to know.

"I'm not going anywhere until I know that bitch downstairs won't hurt Leo again." Piper sighed. "She keeps trying to hurt Leo because he's blocking her from you."

"What the hell does she want with me?" Jake said shocked. "That remains to be seen." Leo said. "The Elders told me that if the Demon I was cloaking you from ever found you they'd kill you but I think it's a different story now."

"I'm Leaving." Jake said at last. "Oh no you don't." Leo rushed to stop Jake. "I know what this is about. Jake, this is my job this is who I am this is not your fault."

"YES IT IS!" Jake screamed. "All my life all I've ever known is you. You've looked after me when there was no one else and now some vampire with an attitude is trying to kill you because of me. I won't be the reason you get hurt." "I think if you leave she will only get worse." Piper said logically.

"Something does not add up here and before we do anything else we'll have to figure it out."

Jake felt the raw fury threaten to take over him again and snarled, "Believe me if you don't figure it out soon I'll figure it out myself."

Downstairs Myrenna paced around the living room like a caged animal she had already tired to get past Phoebe physically and magically and it hadn't worked. Evidently she knew about some of Myra's powers though she couldn't figure out how that was even possible.

"Let me see him." She snarled.

"No." Phoebe said simply crossing her arms across her chest. "You don't understand." Myrenna tried. "No, you're damn right we don't. And believe me you didn't do yourself any favours attacking Leo with Piper or the one you seek."

She gave Myrenna a pointed look that Myra couldn't quite work out. "What the hell do you mean?" "She means that you may want that charge but he certainly does not want to be within ten miles of you."

Myrenna looked round and saw Piper come into the room accompanied by Paige and Leo. "Is he here." Piper smirked. "He says to tell you he is and that you're to stay the hell away from Leo if you ever want us to co-operate."

Myrenna saw red again. The words didn't process until it was too late. She dived at Leo. "YOU BASTARD YOU'VE MADE HIM HATE ME!" She was roughly thrown off Leo and the think air seemed to shimmer. She vaguely heard a snarl.

"No you did that yourself attacking the only person whoever cared for me." She saw the shimmer pull Leo up and pulled him out the room.

Piper kicked her and snarled, "Get up!" Myrenna didn't dare disobey. She was more powerful and ages older than the woman in front of her but Myrenna knew when to quit.

She stood up her bust lip and black eye healing as fast as she had got them. "Now unless you tell us who you are and what you want with him then I'm afraid you're about to loose him forever."

With that the three sisters walked out the room. They seemed to know that she wouldn't try and leave. She was too near John to leave now after so long. But now what did she do?

She'd screwed up again. She'd wanted him to love her and now all that was in its place was Blind Fury.

She shook her head. When would she learn that acting with her heart instead of her head always got her into trouble?


	7. Chapter Six: Preparing For A Fight

Okay so its been a hell of a long time since you heard from me like six months or something im really ashamed but thats what i get for having other fanfics a hectic lifestyle and other life dramas! Anyway its here now so I hope you enjoy it

**Disclaimer: **Now come on! I wish although i can claim Jake and Myrenna and believe me i aint letting go

**Reviewers:**

**Don-Amy: **Thanx for the review and pointing out that i needed to update coz it was ur favourite fic! So here is the chapter all for you and i promise that chapter seven will not take this long promise promise hugsxxx

**Manystorywriter: **Thanx for the review! I'm pleased you are enjoying it and i intend to let people know a little more about Jake since the half-werewolf thing was a bit new lol that will be in chapter seven since this is a bit of a filler chapter but i hope you enjoy it anyway!

Without anything further to say here is chapter six!

* * *

Charmed And Cursed

Chapter Six: Preparing For A Fight

Myrenna looked between the sisters. "I want to tell you." Leo appeared again and she snarled. Leo didn't look fazed in the slightest. Seeing her look he laughed. "What just because you attack me you think that you scare me?" Myrenna looked affronted but nodded.

Leo scoffed, "Sorry Myrenna but you'll have to do better than that." She nodded and then froze. Leo nodded. "I know your name and I think I know who you are. More importantly I'm beginning to know who _he _is." Myrenna felt her jaw drop.

"If you can prove to me that you will not hurt him and that you care for him as much as you claim I may let you see him." She nodded. "That seems fair." Phoebe stepped forward then. "Leo seems to understand you better than we do but let me make this clear you hurt him again and we're out of here and you'll never see your guy again understand?"

"You wouldn't dare!" Myrenna snarled. "You have no idea what I am, who I am or who he is to me."

"Then let me give you one piece of advice." Piper said frowning. "Leo is his life line the only stable influence he has ever had. He's like a father and a brother mixed into one. If you want him to respect you, to listen to you, to come to you then do not hurt Leo." Piper stopped and smirked.

"He wants to let you know that regardless of what you say, you hurt Leo and he's out of here. He doesn't care what you have to say. You'll never see him again. Is that understood?"

Myrenna felt like she couldn't breathe. John had chosen the Elder over her. But then Leo had protected him. She had to give him that. It had never occurred to her that while the Elders had hidden him they would also take care of him, protect him like of their other charges.

She always assumed that he would be treated with neglect because of who he was. But John's reaction to her hostility against Leo proved otherwise. Everything she had ever lived for, mainly the downfall of the Elders would have to be re-evaluated.

She could not hurt Leo if she wanted to ever see John again. He obviously cared about Leo and the obvious hostility, and maybe even hate he had for her cut through her like a knife but then again it could hardly be helped after the way she had acted. Not if he loved Leo as much as the Sisters claimed he did.

And besides his actions spoke for themselves. It was time to give Leo a break, as much as she hated it and perhaps it was time to think that there was a good Elder, a good white lighter after all.

What was the world coming too?

Elders and White Lighters were not meant to be good. They were meant to interfering prats that knew too much but this one seemed to have the respect of his charges and more than that he had Piper's love.

Piper.

Now there was someone who was dangerous to cross. Myrenna realised again the mistake she had made in crossing Piper. Piper loved Leo; Myrenna could see that now, possibly as much as Myrenna herself love John. Could she really hate Piper then, for protecting Leo at all costs?

No she couldn't.

Because for John she had done exactly the same thing before he was taken from her. So no she couldn't hate Piper for loving Leo. And more importantly she could see that she couldn't really hate Leo for keeping John from her. She could try but really it wasn't fair.

Of course that didn't mean she wasn't going to try to hate him. She couldn't just give up her animosity she had hated the Elders for too long to just forget all the anger and all the pain they had caused her but she would try and remember that Leo had protected John despite keeping him from her.

Jake watched the woman that seemed to be willing to do anything to see him and couldn't help thinking that he had seen her somewhere before. He had this funny feeling in his chest that he knew her. But that was ridiculous. She was a vampire and he was a half-werewolf if there was anyone that the werewolves hated more than anyone it was the vampires. But he couldn't shake the feeling that he had seen her before.

Something in his chest was telling he not only knew her but he had been close to her. He could see her somewhere else. He shook his head. He was being stupid. He was staring off into space when he realised that Leo was speaking to him. "Jake?" He asked gently.

"Jake?" He asked again. Jake looked at his mentor. "Leo?" He asked quietly. "Are you alright?" Leo asked looking intently at his charge. "Erm…" He paused and shrugged deciding that the truth was possibly the best way to go. "I'm not sure I feel strange." Leo looked at him. "You didn't get Bitten did you?"

Jake gave Leo an offended look. "As if I would let that happen!" He said affronted. "Jake I'm only asking you know another bite and you would be turned fully." Jake sighed. "I know. And I know it's stupid to take the risk but I hate them so much I just want them gone." Leo nodded. "Well now it looks like we have another problem to deal with first little one."

Jake nodded. "She's really going to offer to flush out the vampires?" Leo nodded. "So it would seem." "But it's that going against her own code of honour?" He asked perplexed. "You did the same thing and whether you like it or not nothing can change the fact that you are part werewolf."

Jake grinned. "Yeah with none of their weaknesses. It's brilliant." Leo rolled his eyes but was secretly pleased. It had taken him along time to get Jake to see it that way and for Jake to be admitting freely like this was a victory that Leo couldn't deny.

Jake looked at Leo seriously after a moment. "Look Leo are you okay working with this vamp? I mean she seems to take an interest in killing you at every opportunity."

Leo smiled. "She may want to but we both know that unless she gets hold of Dark Lighter poison I'll be fine. And I think there's more too it than that. She seems to have a grudge against the Elders in general and since I'm the one on closest contact with her I'm getting the brunt of her attacks. She's angry and in pain and if she wants to take that anger and pain out on me then fine."

Jake shook his head. "I don't know how you do it at times. You're always so calm even if you're life is in danger you don't worry about yourself. Leo I can't loose you you're the most constant thing I've ever had in my life."

Leo smiled his eyes lighting up at Jake's confession. "I know but you don't need to worry honestly." Jake shook his head. "No Jake you don't need to worry." He looked round to see Piper in the doorway. "I do enough of that for the both of us."

He laughed and then looked at her. "So what's going on then?" "Myrenna has agreed to lead us to the vampires so Phoebe and Paige are looking in the Book of Shadows now to read up and I'm making as many vanquishing potions as I can."

"What can I do to help?" Jake asked eager to impress his guardian's wife and eager to prove he wasn't just an innocent that needed saving. "You can help Leo plan how we are going to get in and get back out again." Piper said not missing the look on his face but eager to keep him out of Myrenna's way.

"I don't need protecting Piper." He said proving that he knew what she was doing. "I never said you did." Piper said. "It's just you've already proven that you work with Leo so now I need your help and if it keeps you out of Myrenna's way all the better." She shrugged.

Piper regarded Jake. She wasn't about to lie to him he had lived enough to know better but she wasn't about to let him be near Myrenna either and he needed to know that.

Jake nodded respecting Piper for telling him the truth. Besides until he could work out exactly what was going on with him he didn't think he wanted to be anywhere near Myrenna so that was fine with him.

Piper nodded and then turned and left the two boys to speculate and form an escape route. Piper herself went up into the attic to check on her sisters and to see what they had found out.

She opened the door to the attic and found Phoebe and Paige gathered round the Book Of Shadows and Myrenna lounging on one of the old sofas at the other side of the room.

"You know for someone who is about to take on their own Clan you're remarkably relaxed." She observed coolly. Myrenna looked up and an emotion flashed through her eyes but before Piper could identify it, it was gone and Myrenna simply shrugged and said,

"They haven't been my Clan for a long time I maybe a vampire but I work alone now. I will stand by my end of the bargain if Leo intends to keep his." "Leo will keep his end of the bargain." Piper snapped.

"It should be me you're worried about try and hurt him again and make no mistake Myrenna I will find a way to vanquish you."

They glared at each other for a moment before Paige came round the front of the book and glared at them both. "All right! This is going to be hard enough for us all as it is without you two wanting to blow each other up."

Phoebe looked at them both. "Myrenna Leo has promised that you can see Jake if you keep up your end of the bargain make no mistake that he would never go back on his word. He maybe what you hate but he is the only thing that links you to him and if you want to see him I suggest you take Piper's advice and not hurt Leo."

She looked at them both. "I don't know why he means so much to you though it's not hard to guess but until you've proved that you are trustworthy and have no intention of hurting him we aren't going to let you come anywhere near him."

Then she looked at her sister.

"And Piper you may not like her, you may want to hurt her and we wouldn't blame you but she's here for the foreseeable future and more than that we need her help so you're gonna have to put your differences aside." She looked at Myrenna "Both of you."

Piper and Myrenna continued to stare at one another before they both signed and nodded slightly. They didn't like it but they could see the logic.

Piper turned, "Ok so what have you got?"

Phoebe was scanning the page. "That these vampires, the Sacred Clan are different from those that we've dealt with before." "The vampires you vanquished four years ago where cast out by the King for not following the rules and trying to overthrow the King in favour of trying to take over the Underworld." Myrenna said inspecting her nails.

"They were stripped of many of their titles meaning their power was reduced." "They were still powerful." Paige said rubbing her neck thinking of when she had been bitten.

"I'm not disputing that." Myrenna said. "I had a few run ins with them myself what I'm saying is that they will seem like child's play when you go up against Thoran."

"It looks like it." Phoebe said scanning the page.

"It says here that Thoran was the first of the Vampires. Not wanting to die he made a pact with the Goddess Isis in which he became immortal if only to drink another person's blood. Of course the goddess tricked him, as sliver and wood are still lethal to vampires. He started to share blood with others creating the first Made vampires and then he fell in love and married Meave."

"Yes. She was a witch and a powerful one at that. Being with Thoran give her prolonged life." Myrenna said standing up and coming round to look at the page in the Book Of Shadows."

"It says here that she gave him nine children before she died in childbirth with the last." "Yes nine children." Myrenna said looking at the drawing hoping to hell it didn't mention names the last thing she needed was for the Charmed Ones to know who she was.

"Myra, Hunter, Reanna, Tasmin, Helena, Quinn, Alexander, Anette, Stefan and Damon." Myrenna reeled off the names easily and at their looks she shrugs. "They are the royal family everyone knows them."

Piper blew out her breath. "Meave must have been a super mom I feel drained looking after two!" Myrenna grinned. "She was, I was there when she was crowned. She was an amazing Queen besides Reanna and Tasmin are twins as are Anette and Stefan."

Myrenna realised something then, "Where are your children Piper?" Piper looked up from where she had been studying the book trying to work out what would be needed to make the potions lethal.

"The boys?" Myrenna nodded. "They're staying with my dad. He came and picked them up earlier. I have a feeling this won't be as simple as before and I don't want Wyatt to get ideas if he came face to face with a vampire."

Myrenna couldn't help it she laughed. Piper allowed herself a smile. "You have no idea. He wouldn't think to be scared. He'd just end up causing even more mayhem than there would be already and Chris would just follow his brother's example."

"They sound like a handful." Myrenna said thinking of her younger brothers and sisters they could be the same at times. "They are." Piper said but her eyes were twinkling all the same. "Having supernatural children isn't easy." "No I'd guess it wouldn't be." Both Myrenna and Piper then realised at the same time that they were indeed capable of having a conversation without ripping each other's throat out.

"So you can do it." A voice said at the doorway. Myrenna looked round and looked at Leo. "Do you have a Death Wish?" She asked exasperated. Why couldn't he just leave her alone? He had John did he have to taunt her with the knowledge by just being there?

"No." Leo said calmly. "I'm just not afraid of you. I have no reason to be." Myrenna fought hard not to react. "I've proven that I'm quite capable of ripping your throat out." Leo shrugged. "And I've proved I really don't care." "Besides you have a bargain to keep I said if you keep up your end I would let you see my charge and I will hold to that…" he quirked an eyebrow at this. "Unless you prove that your going to endanger him."

"I would never do that." Myrenna said outraged. "Then be sensible instead of being the Ice Bitch you want everyone to believe you are." Leo said. With that he smirked at the girls who were still stood at the book trying to hide their smiles and walked out the room.

Piper coughed to clear the giggle that was still in her throat and gathered a list together of all the different potions they were going to need before she gave each of her sisters directions and then turned to Myrenna.

"We're about to hunt a hunter I hope you know what I'm doing." Myrenna scoffed. "I know what I'm doing I just pray that you know what _you're_ doing." They stared at each other before turning away

One began to prepare for a fight with yet another demon in the Underworld and one prepared to kill the father she hadn't seen in over five hundred years.

Myrenna didn't show it, but she was terrified she knew what was expected of her but this was her family and she may hate her father more than life itself but she didn't know if she had it in her to kill him.

Then she thought of John.

John the last time she had seen him and her father's face when he had killed him and then again when he had gone to Elders and asked them to cloak him and it steeled her resolve.

Oh she was prepared all right.

For John she was prepared for anything.


End file.
